Twilight Eternité
by Haftouna
Summary: C'est une suite du tome 4 de la saga Twilight.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

(Point de vue Renesmée)

Renesmée, un nom bizarre pour une jeune fille. Enfin, c'est un nom unique comme moi.

J'étais unique dans ma conception, et ma manière d'arriver à la vie. J'étais le fruit de l'amour d'un vampire et d'une humaine devenue vampire après m'avoir mise au monde.

Bizarre, unique, terrifiant, surnaturel … Tous ces adjectifs pouvaient très bien me qualifier et qualifier ma vie, si on essayait de la voir du point de vue d'un humain. Mais de mon point de vue, j'avais une vie fantastique. Des parents amoureux comme au premier jour, une famille aimante, chaleureuse et unie. J'étais l'enfant le plus gâté au monde. Avec des tantes comme Rosalie et Alice, des oncles comme Emmett et Jasper et des grands-parents comme Carlisle et Esmée.

J'avais six ans même si mon apparence était celle d'une ado de 17 ans tout comme celle de mes parents, de mes oncles et de mes tantes. Nous avons vécu à Forks jusqu'à la mort de Charlie, mon grand-père humain. Suite à cet événement triste surtout pour ma mère, la famille avait décidé, non sans difficulté, de s'installer autre part pour pouvoir nous refaire une nouvelle vie.

Je parlais de difficulté car la décision était bien plus difficile pour Jacob, mon ami, mon frère, mon Jacob. Jacob refusait catégoriquement de se séparer de moi et de me voir partir loin de lui. Je comprenais bien sa peine car elle était aussi mienne. Mais la décision de déménager était déjà prise. Le risque était trop grand et ma famille était déjà restée 8 ans au même coin sans prendre une ride ce qui commençait à éveiller les soupçons. Alors Jacob incapable de s'imaginer vivant sans moi a décidé de larguer sa meute et de quitter la réserve pour venir avec ma famille. Bien que cette idée ait été désagréable pour sa famille, sa meute et surtout à Rosalie, sa décision fut sans appel.

Maintenant, on vivait tous en Angleterre, pas loin de Londres, son ciel brumeux et son manque de soleil en faisait le parfait petit coin de paradis pour nous poser. Papi Carlisle avait trouvé un poste dans un des hôpitaux les plus prestigieux de Londres, mamie Esmée avait repéré pleins de bâtisses à restaurer quant à nous autres et bien tout le monde allait au lycée. Bien que ma mère ne raffolait pas du lycée, l'idée de passer la journée avec moi et mon père l'avait tout de suite séduite.

L'histoire était simple pour les humains, Carlisle et Esmée nous avaient tous adoptés, les enfants Hale, Rosalie, Jasper et Maman et les enfants Cullen : Alice, Emmett, papa et moi. Jake était un ami de la famille, vue la différence flagrante entre lui et nous, il valait mieux nier tout lien de parenté.

Notre maison dans cette banlieue londonienne isolée ressemblait à la villa blanche abandonnée à Forks mais elle était encore plus grande et plus imposante mais toujours avec ses couleurs claires et sa façade vitrée. J'étais la seule à bénéficier d'une chambre individuelle. Bon la seule de la famille. Esmée avait pensé à Jacob et avait transformé une des dépendances de la maison en petit studio où il pouvait habiter pour rester près de nous tout en évitant la puanteur comme il le disait si souvent.

Après nous être installés, vint le temps de la rentrée des classes. Rosalie et Emmett n'avaient pas vraiment envie de passer beaucoup de temps au lycée alors ils ses s'étaient inscrits en terminale, Alice, Jasper, Papa et Maman en seconde et moi et Jake en première. Contrairement à eux, c'était ma première rentrée au lycée. Bien que j'y aie mis tout mon cœur pour défendre ma cause et être dans la même classe que mes parents, leur décision était sans appel. Si je devais aller au lycée autant le faire comme tout adolescent humain. Pour Jake cette décision n'était pas aussi difficile à accepter. Pour une raison qui m'échappait complètement, il avait l'air de prendre l'école trop au sérieux ce qui était vraiment surprenant vu son caractère et sa façon de vouloir faire le minimum d'effort possible à l'école de la réserve à Forks.


	2. La rentrée

**Chapter 1: La rentrée**

(Point de vue Bella)

La lumière du jour commençait à se faufiler dans notre chambre à travers les rideaux baissés. C'était le signal quotidien qui m'indiquait que je devais interrompre mes activités nocturnes et essayer tant bien que mal de m'extirper des mains de mon Apollon de mari. Voilà huit ans que nous étions ensembles et il m'éblouissait toujours autant. Six ans que nous étions mariés et je le désirais toujours autant si ce n'est chaque jour un peu plus.

-Bonjour mon ange ! me dit Edward comme à son habitude depuis que j'étais humaine

-Bonjour mon amour !

-On doit réveiller Nessie tôt ce matin et lui préparer un petit déjeuner digne de sa première rentrée au lycée.

-Je me charge de la réveiller et de l'aider à se préparer toi tu t'occupes du petit déjeuner des jeunes.

-des jeunes ?

-Nessie et Jake. Dis-je en souriant innocemment. Je savais qu'Edward aimait bien Jacob et qu'il avait accepté cette histoire d'imprégnation mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'exprimer son mécontentement vis-à-vis de l'association «Nessie et Jake ». Pour lui, Nessie était toujours sa petite fille, son bébé, et de savoir qu'un jour elle devrait se retrouver dans les bras de Jake l'énervait au plus haut point.

- Allons chérie tu sais bien que je préférerais que l'on évite de mentionner Nessie et Jake ensemble. Il est vrai que ça fait six ans que je le sais et que je le comprends mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'arrive à l'accepter.

-Pourtant tu sais bien que ça va finir par arriver tôt ou tard.

-Pour moi il vaut mieux tard que tôt. Grogna-t-il.

-D'accord, d'accord. Evitons d'en discuter maintenant puisque pour l'instant il n'y a rien. Et puis tu sais mieux que personne ce qu'elle pense.

Sur ce je me levai d'un bond pour atterrir devant le gigantesque dressing préparé par les soins d'Alice. Avec le temps, j'avais réussi à dépasser ma révulsion du shopping et des vêtements super chers.

Je passai une chemise en soie bleue nuit et un Jeans noir avec une veste marron et les bottes assorties. En me retournant, je vis qu'Edward aussi avait fini de se préparer en passant un T-shirt, un pantalon et une veste avec des couleurs s'accordant à la perfection à mes vêtements. Comme à mon habitude, je me perdis dans la contemplation de mon mari, de sa beauté, de son corps parfait. Je fus réveillée par ses lèvres posées sur les miennes dans une dance sensuelle qui eut l'effet de tout me faire oublier. Après quelques minutes, il interrompit notre étreinte et partit d'un rire amusé.

-Tu sais que tu es étrangement distraite pour un vampire ?

-C'est pas ma faute c'est la tienne. Tu t'arranges toujours pour me distraire et accaparer mon attention. Dis-je avec une moue résignée.

-D'accord j'avoue que je suis fautif mais ce n'est pas ma faute à moi tout seul. Il n'est pas permis d'être aussi belle et aussi parfaite et d'exiger que je reste sagement là à te regarder sans bouger.

- Que dirais tu monsieur Cullen qu'on commence à nous comporter en parents responsables et qu'on aille s'occuper de notre fille pour son premier jour d'école ?

- A vos ordres madame Cullen.

Déposant un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres, il partit vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner alors que je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Renesmée. Arrivant sur le palier, je me rendis compte qu'elle était déjà réveillée et que Rose et Alice étaient déjà là. Depuis qu'elle était née, ces deux-là s'étaient données une mission d'habiller et de jouer à la poupée géante avec ma fille.

-Bonjour les filles

-Bonjour maman !heu Bella je veux dire.

-Non chérie à la maison tu m'appelles maman c'est au lycée que tu m'appelleras Bella

-D'accord.

-Bon tout ça c'est gentil, mais n'empêche qu'on n'a toujours pas trouvé la tenue idéale pour la première rentrée de ma nièce. Ronchonna Alice

-Mais Tatie Alice celle-là n'est pas mal. supplia Nessie. Elle avait hérité entre autre de ma révulsion envers la mode, de mes rougissements pathologiques et de mon mauvais caractère

-Pas mal ? Tu dois être parfaite pour ton premier jour. Pas mal est encore loin du compte. Allez enlève moi ça et essaye cette tenue.

-Maman, me supplia-t-elle.

-Je suis vraiment désolée ma chérie. Je peux te protéger de tout sauf de ta tante Alice. Elle est invincible. Alice s'il te plait vas-y doucement avec ma fille c'est son premier jour et elle est suffisamment sous pression.

-Voilà. Ça c'est parfait. lança Alice victorieuse. Elle avait choisi un petit haut rose avec une jupette noire pailletée et des escarpins noirs vertigineux. Elle avait l'air d'un mannequin sorti tout droit d'un magazine. Ce mélange parfait entre moi et son père qui était étrangement pour son avantage, avec la touche de mode ajoutée par Alice faisait que ma fille avait plus l'air d'un ange tout droit descendu du paradis pour illuminer nos existences qu'un demi-vampire. Son air torturé et résigné face au miroir avait pour effet de déclencher l'hilarité générale.

- Tu es parfaite trésor. Il est temps d'aller prendre ton petit déjeuner. Va rejoindre ton père à la cuisine. Dis-je à ma fille avec un ton définitif dirigé vers Alice.

-Merci maman ! J'y vais. Je t'aime.

Elle dévala les escaliers en direction du rez-de-chaussée où se trouvait la cuisine et je l'y suivi.

-Bonjour Papi, bonjour Mamie !

-Bonjour Nessie. Alors prête pour ton premier jour d'études ? Demanda Carlisle

-J'espère bien. Alice s'est chargée de mon déguisement et Rose de mon sac d'études.

- et l'histoire officielle ?

- Esmée et toi êtes mes parents. Rosalie, Jasper et Bella sont les Hales et Alice, Emmett, Edward et moi sommes les Cullen. Je suis la petite sœur d'Edward. Nos parents biologiques sont morts il y a longtemps dans un accident de voiture. Et vous nous avez tous adoptés. J'ai tout bon ?

- Très bien. Allez va manger maintenant. Fais vite vous allez être en retard.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Lança Jacob de la porte d'entrée

-Bonjour Jake ! dit Nessie tout en courant se jeter au coup de mon meilleur ami. Allons manger vite papa a déjà préparé le petit déjeuner.

- A vos ordres !

Une fois le petit déjeuner fini, nous prîmes les voitures et nous nous dirigeâmes au lycée. J'étais avec Edward, Nessie et Jacob dans la nouvelle voiture d'Edward que je lui avais offerte pour nos cinq ans de mariage. Les autres étaient avec Rose dans sa bonne vielle voiture rouge adorée.

L'arrivée au lycée était comme je l'avais imaginée. Dès qu'on descendit des voitures, tous les regards se braquèrent sur nous. Un mélange d'admiration, d'envie et de jalousie émanait de la foule qui nous observait. Faisant partie des Cullen depuis bien longtemps, je m'étais habituée à ces regards et à les ignorer mais pour ma fille c'était une autre histoire. Elle étaitdevenue rouge comme une pivoine. Quant à Edward et Jake, ils s'étaient raidis. Edward avait droit à toutes les pensées qui nous entouraient alors que Jake était vert à la vue de tous les regards qui dévoraient Nessie. J'étais amusée de les voir ainsi. J'avais beau savoir qu'Edward était amoureux fou de moi, j'aimais voir sa jalousie quand les autres garçons me regardaient.

-Alors ? Dis-je à Edward, qu'est-ce qu'ils pensent de nous ?

-Comme d'habitude. Les filles bavent sur moi et mes frères. Les garçons fantasment sur mes sœurs, et toi. Mais je dois me contrôler pour ne pas écraser la tête de ceux qui se laissent aller aux sales fantasmes sur Nessie. Grogna Edward.

-Contrôle-toi mon amour. On est tous là pour elle et puis Jake veille sur elle. Elle est très bien protégée.

-Jake lui aussi fulmine contre tous ces garçons et a du mal à se calmer et se contrôler. Mais je dois lui accorder qu'il ne la regarde pas de cette façon vulgaire et ce n'est que pour ça que je lui fais confiance pour bien s'occuper d'elle.

- Allons-y mon chéri. Décrétai-je

Il passa sa main autour de ma taille et me serra contre lui pour montrer à la foule que je lui appartenais. Je vis qu'Emmett et Jasper avaient fait de même avec Rose et Alice, alors que Jake suivait Nessie timidement sans oser la toucher. Le pauvre Jake, bien qu'il soit imprégné de ma fille, ce qui voulait dire littéralement qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle, il voulait lui laisser le choix. Il ne voulait rien lui imposer d'où son idée, qui nous avait tous pris au dépourvu, de ne rien lui dire à propos de l'imprégnation. Il aimait tellement Nessie qu'il était prêt à se sacrifier pour qu'elle soit heureuse.

Voyant qu'il était en retrait, Nessie s'était arrêtée pour l'attendre et le prendre par la main pour qu'il la rejoigne au plus vite. Ce geste eut un effet immédiat sur Jake. Un immense sourire illumina son visage et il regagna toute son assurance d'un coup.

Sous les regards admiratifs de nos nouveaux camarades, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'administration pour récupérer nos emplois du temps. Edward nous précéda pour parler avec la vielle dame en charge.

-Bonjour madame. Nous sommes les nouveaux arrivants Edward, Emmett, Alice et Renesmée Cullen, Jasper, Rosalie et Isabella Hale et Jacob Black.

-Bonjour jeune homme. Euh…. Le silence s'installa dans le bureau étroit dès que la vieille dame avait relevé sa tête pour voir le visage de son interlocuteur. J'entendis les gloussements étouffés d'Emmett, de Jasper et de Jake. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle réussit à reprendre ses esprits et à nous parler tant bien que mal.

-Excusez- moi jeune homme vous avez dit ?

-Nous sommes les nouveaux arrivants Edward, Emmett, Alice et Renesmée Cullen et Jasper, Rosalie et Isabella Hale et Jacob Black. On voudrait récupérer nos emplois du temps s'il vous plait. Répéta Edward avec un sourire envoutant.

-Ah oui vous êtes les enfants du docteur Cullen ?

-C'est cela même.

-D'accord. Alors voilà vos emplois du temps, le plan du lycée et vos feuilles de présences. Chacun de vous doit la faire signer par tous les profs.

-Entendu. Merci. Bonne journée madame.

Nous tournâmes les talons en entendant la pauvre vieille dame lutter pour retrouver une respiration mesurée.

-Je t'avais pourtant dit d'arrêter de faire ça ! Lançai-je avec un ton peuamène à l'intention d'Edward.

-Faire quoi ? demandait- il innocemment

-Eblouir les gens comme tu viens de le faire avec cette pauvre vieille dame.

-Et toi ? Est-ce que je t'éblouis ?

-Toujours mon amour, toujours. Et je me hissais sur les pointes des pieds pour l'embrasser. Avant que je puisse y arriver, j'entendis les grognements amusés d'Emmett.

-Voyons vous deux, on est au lycée. Un peu de retenue.

Je me reculai promptement en baissant la tête gênée, alors qu'Edward partit d'un rire amusé puis m'arrêta d'un coup pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser chaste mais passionné.

Emmett grogna, Jake, Nessie et Alice partirent d'un rire amusé, Jasper sourit et Rosalie était indifférente à son habitude.

La première sonnerie retentit pour indiquer le début des cours. Nous nous dispersâmes chacun alla rejoindre son cours. Mon premier cours de la journée était math avec Edward, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Nous pénétrâmes dans la salle de classe en dernier sous les regards ébahis de nos camarades. Deux places étaient vides au fond de la classe. Nous nous y installâmes tous les deux.

Le garçon devant moi se retourna pour me parler.

-Bonjour les nouveaux ! Moi c'est Anthony.

-Bonjour ! Moi c'est Bella et lui c'est Edward.

-Alors vous venez d'où ? Génial, encore un curieux qui veut tout savoir. Je détendis mon bouclier pour poser une question silencieuse à mon époux. « Il va continuer longtemps comme ça ? ». Un léger hochement de tête confirma mes soupçons.

- On vient de Washington. Dis-je froidement dans l'espoir de le refroidir

-C'est génial des Américains. Et vous êtes frères et sœurs ?

-Non. C'est ma petite amie. Rétorqua sèchement Edward avant que je puisse répondre.

La déception était claire sur ses traits quand il s'était retourné pour regarder le tableau. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire amusée. « T'es trop craquant quand tu es jaloux. » Je regardai mon époux pour voir la réponse à ma réflexion et je faillis éclater de rire face à sa moue boudeuse. C'est alors qu'il se détendit et me donna son fameux sourire en coin que j'adorais tant.

Le reste de la matinée passa sans incident majeur.

A l'heure du déjeuner, on se retrouva tous à la cafétéria, poursuivant le bon vieux rituel des Cullen qui était de snober et ignorer royalement les humains. Bon ce rituel ne s'appliquait pas à ma petite Nessie. Elle avait des instructions bien claires. Elle devait se frotter aux humains, faire leur connaissances et se faire des amis. Tout ça sous l'étroite surveillance de Jacob et avec la complicité de son père télépathe. En fait, mon mari et sa fille avaient un lien bien particulier. Ils avaient la faculté de communiquer par la pensée quelque soit la distance qui les séparait. Pour ne pas me sentir en reste je concentrai mon ouïe vampirique pour suivre les conversations à la table où ma fille s'était installée, bien que je sache pertinemment qu'elle allait me montrer sa journée dans les moindres détails une fois rentrées. Son don de transmettre ses pensées et ses souvenirs m'était bien utile.

(Point de vue Renesmée)

Quiconque aurait observé ma famille le jour de la rentrée aurait cru à un jour de fête à la maison. Tout le monde s'activait et bougeait dans tous les sens. A peine étais-je réveillée que j'avais subi l'assaut de mes tantes. Elles passèrent plus d'une heure à me coiffer et à choisir LA tenue parfaite. Je suppliais ma mère de me délivrer des mains d'Alice mais elle était toute aussi impuissante que le reste de la famille quand il s'agit d'affronter notre petit monstre de la mode. Elle imposa enfin sa volonté en prétextant le petit déjeuné que me préparait mon père. M'en allant rejoindre mon père pour déjeuner, Papi Carlisle m'interceptait pour m'imposer l'interrogatoire de dernière minute, histoire d'être sûr que je ne ferais pas de gaffe au lycée. Je m'étais arrêtée à la porte de la cuisine ébahie. En l'espace de quelques minutes, mon père avait préparé un petit déjeuner digne d'un des plus grands hôtels. Des crêpes aux chocolats, des céréales, du jus frais, des œufs, et muffins. Pour quelqu'un qui ne mangeait jamais, il se débrouillait comme un chef.

-Bonjour mon ange, Bonjour Jacob !

-Bonjour Papa !

-Alors ma chérie, bien dormie ? Prête pour ta première journée de classe ?

-Oui et je crois bien que oui bien que je me sente un peu angoissée.

-T'inquiète pas ma chérie tout ira bien et puis nous serons tous avec toi. A ce propos, fais-moi plaisir et ne traine pas trop avec nous.

-Pardon ? Tu ne veux pas de moi avec vous ? J'étais ahurie qu'il me demande de rester loin de ma famille

-Ecoute moi bien, pour nous c'est une énième rentrée scolaire, rien de plus banal, rien de plus ordinaire. Pour toi, c'est une nouvelle expérience et c'est ton premier vrai contact avec les humains. Tu as l'apparence d'une ado de 17 ans alors je voudrais que tu vives cette vie-là pleinement. Fais-toi de nouveaux amis, mêle-toi aux jeunes de ton âge. Je ne veux pas que ta vie scolaire se résume à des cours ennuyeux et à trainer avec tes parents, tes oncles et tes tantes. Si j'ai voulu que tu intègres le lycée c'est dans le but que tu puisses connaitre un autre monde que celui des vampires et des loups. Mais ne t'inquiète pas il y aura toujours six vampires et un loup pour veiller sur toi en cas de problèmes et puis nous avons toujours notre ligne spéciale. Fini-t-il en désignant sa tempe avec un clin d'œil complice.

- Wow ! Tu me rassures j'ai bien cru que tu ne voulais pas trainer avec une petite première.

- Mais il y a de ça aussi. Je tiens à ma réputation moi. Me taquina-t-il. Allez finissez vite votre petit déjeuner les jeunes vous allez nous mettre en retard pour notre premier jour.

Me rendant compte que nous allions vraiment être en retard, j'avalai mes crêpes et bus mon jus en vitesse et partis rejoindre les autres à la voiture.

Le lycée n'était pas loin, à peine 20 minutes en voitures et encore papa et Emmett conduisaient de façon raisonnable. Plus on s'approchait, plus je sentais la montée d'angoisse. Allais-je réussir à m'intégrer, est ce que je réussirais à garder notre secret, est ce que je serais aussi brillante que ma famille ?

-Oui, oui et oui ! Arrête de t'angoisser Nessie tout ira bien ma chérie. Rappelle-toi seulement de m'appeler et ta mère avec nos prénoms. Sinon y'aura pas de problème. Tu sais bien que tu es exceptionnelle et tout le monde va t'adorer tu verras. dit soudain mon père en réponse à mes cogitations intérieures. Je fus ravie qu'il me rassure ainsi mais je voulais le taquiner un peu

-Edward, cher grand frère tu pourras me faire le plaisir de sortir de ma tête et de me laisser un peu d'intimité ?

- Excuse-moi petite sœur mais tu sais bien que c'est plus fort que moi et puis je ne veux pas que tu t'angoisses pour rien. Tu vas être parfaite mon cœur.

Maman regardait notre échange en souriant. Il faut dire que son passe-temps favori était de nous observer tous les deux avec ses yeux pleins d'amour et d'adoration.

Nous continuâmes nos chamailleries jusqu'à ce que la voiture s'arrête au parking du lycée.

Les autres nous avaient devancés, et il y avait déjà une foule d'élèves qui les regardait et aussitôt que nous sortîmes de la voiture, les regards se portèrent sur nous aussi. Tous les élèves nous dévisageaient, des regards de curiosité et d'admiration. Déjà que nos voitures ne passaient pas inaperçues, en plus la beauté inhumaine de ma famille et le géant indien qui se trainer derrière moi n'aidaient pas.

Je sentis le feu me monter aux joues, et je vis ma mère et mes tantes prendre leurs conjoints comme pour marquer leurs territoires. Je regardai autour de moi cherchant Jacob. Il était derrière moi tout aussi gêné que je l'étais. Je lui pris la main pour qu'il avance et pour chercher un peu de courage auprès de lui pour pouvoir avancer. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'administration pour chercher nos emplois du temps. C'est mon père qui prit la parole. J'observais toujours l'effet qu'il avait sur les humaines. Aucune ne pouvait résister à son charme et sa beauté ce qui n'arrangeait en rien ma mère. Bien qu'elle sache qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, elle était jalouse dès qu'une autre montrait le moindre intérêt envers mon père. Je crois bien qu'elle allait en baver dans ce lycée surtout qu'ils ne portaient pas leurs alliances. Ils ne pouvaient quand même pas dire qu'ils étaient mariés.

Nous prîmes nos emplois et nous partîmes chacun vers notre cours. J'avais un cours de biologie et toute seule sans Jake. Il n'avait que la moitié des cours avec moi ce qui l'avait rendu boudeur. Mais bon on ne pouvait rien y faire. J'entrai en classe et tous les regards se braquèrent vers moi, je me sentis tout de suite rougir et je courus presque vers une place vide pour m'y cacher. Je ne comprenais pas tous ces regards. Je décidais de demander l'aide de mon père via notre canal spécial comme il aimait bien l'appeler. J'avais un lien par la pensée avec mon père. On pouvait communiquer ensemble quand on le voulait et quelle que soit la distance.

-Papa !

-Oui trésor ! Tu vas bien ?

-Tout le monde me regarde c'est très gênant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs

-C'est normal, mon ange. T'es nouvelle, t'es venue avec toute ta tribu et puis t'es super belle. C'est normal qu'ils te regardent. Jacob n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non. Je suis seule.

- Fais bien attention et t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien ma chérie. Je suis là avec toi.

-Merci papa. Je dois te laisser y'a quelqu'un qui vient me voir.

C'était une brune aux yeux verts habillée simplement qui s'était avancée vers moi pour s'assoir à mes côtés.

-Bonjour, je peux m'assoir avec vous ?

- Oui bien sûr je vous en prie.

- Merci. Moi c'est Elisabeth, tu peux m'appeler Lizzie.

-Enchantée Lizzie. Moi c'est Renesmée, tu peux m'appeler Nessie.

-T'es une des nouveaux arrivants ? Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure au parking, vous êtes tous venus ensembles ?

-Oui, ma famille vient de déménager. On vient d'arriver en ville.

-Alors c'est ta famille qui est venue avec toi ?

-Oui c'est mes frères et sœurs.

-Wow, vous êtes nombreux. Comment ça se fait que vous ayez presque le même âge ?

- et bien on a tous été adopté par les Cullen.

-D'accord. Et vous venez d'où ?

- Avant on habitait dans l'état de Washington aux Etats-Unis mais mon père a eu une bonne opportunité pour travailler ici alors on est venu. Je commençais à être un peu agacée de toutes ses questions alors je décidai de prendre les choses en main. Alors parle-moi de toi Lizzie ?

-Et bien moi je suis anglaise de père en fils. J'ai passé toute ma vie ici à Londres. J'ai un frère Nathan il est aussi au lycée en terminale. Mon père est avocat ainsi que ma mère. Voilà ma vie n'est pas aussi palpitante que la tienne.

Nous nous mîmes à rire c'est alors que le professeur était arrivé mettant ainsi fin à ce premier échange.

A la fin du premier cours, j'avais comparé mon emploi du temps avec Lizzie et à mon grand bonheur elle était avec moi dans tous les cours. Il fallait croire que j'avais de la chance. Au deuxième cours, je fus rejointe par Jake. J'avais soudain un sentiment de sécurité et de bien être près de lui.

-Salut Jake ! Alors ce premier cours ?

- Salut ma belle ! Pas mal le cours et toi ça va ?

- oui très bien. Au fait, je te présente Lizzie. Lizzie Voici Jake, mon meilleur ami, mon confident et mon compagnon de toujours.

-Salut Jake. Excuse-moi mais t'es pas un peu âgé pour être avec nous en classe ?

-Non, j'ai tout juste seize ans tout comme vous. Rigola Jake.

-oui c'est vrai, il est un peu grand mais il a le même âge que nous. Dis-je en rigolant avec Jake

- et il a été adopté comme toi? nous interrogea Lizzie

La question me laissa pantoise je cherchais alors une réponse adéquate quand Jake répondit simplement :

-Non, je ne suis pas un Cullen, J'avais juste soif de voyage et d'aventure mais mon père exigeait que j'aie au moins mon bac. Quand l'occasion de ce voyage s'est présentée, j'ai convaincu mon père que je pouvais faire les deux et me voilà.

Une deuxième fois, je fus sauvée par l'arrivée du professeur. Je me penchais discrètement vers Jake et lui soufflai :

-Merci Jake. Tu m'as sauvé la mise.

-Quand tu veux ma belle, dit-il en me gratifiant d'un clin d'œil complice.

Les cours de la matinée étaient fini je me dirigeais vers la cafétéria en compagnie de Jake et Lizzie. Elle était sympa et gentille mais juste un peu trop curieuse à mon goût.

En arrivant, je me rendis compte que la cafétéria était immense. Je cherchais ma famille des yeux tout en avançant dans la ligne pour prendre mon déjeuner, Jake s'était lancé dans la description de Forks et de la Push pour le plus grand plaisir de Lizzie. Je les avais finalement trouvés assis tout au fond dans un coin reculé je voulais les rejoindre quand la voix de mon père résonna dans ma tête.

-Chérie, tu ne viendras pas t'assoir avec nous va avec ta nouvelle amie. Souviens-toi de notre discussion.

- D'accord, mais tu sors de ma tête. Dis-je sur un ton peu amène.

Je laissais alors Lizzie diriger notre petite expédition dans la jungle de la cafétéria. Elle choisit une table déjà occupée où il y avait trois garçons et deux filles.

-Salut la compagnie. Lança-t-elle à la cantonade

-Salut Lizzie ! Alors tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis à ce que je vois.

-Et bien oui. Je vous présente Nessie et Jake. Eux c'est Blaine, Damien et Arthur, les filles c'est Tina et Holly.

-Salut, me dit Blaine avec un sourire de séducteur. Alors vous êtes les nouveaux du lycée. Tout le monde ici ne parle que de vous. Vous avez déjà fait une grande impression.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit de nous ? Lançai-je sur un air désinvolte essayant de cacher ma curiosité.

- Il parait que vous êtes riches, beaux et pour la plupart déjà casés et en couple.

-Comment ça en couple ? s'exclama Lizzie.

Je sentais que j'allais être très vite dépassée par ce nouvel accès de curiosité, c'est alors que mon père me sauva la mise en me soufflant quoi dire.

-Oui c'est vrai. Dis –je. Comme je te l'ai dit on a tous été adopté mais on n'est pas de la même famille. Les deux blonds et la brune aux cheveux longs sont les Hale. Nous autres sommes les Cullen et ils sont tous en couples.

-et tu pourras faire les présentations pour nous, nous dire qui est qui et qui est avec qui ? me demanda Holly

- Alors la blonde superbe c'est Rosalie elle est avec Emmett le brun baraqué. La petite brune aux cheveux courts c'est Alice la compagne de Jasper l'autre blond. Les deux autres c'est Edward et Bella.

- et toi et Jake vous êtes ensembles ? Décidément cette Holly étaittrop curieuse.

- Euh … Non, Jake est mon… meilleur ami, un peu comme …mon frère.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais hésité à répondre ni d'où venait ce soudain malaise que je sentis quand elle m'avait posé cette question. Mais je n'avais pas le temps pour m'attarder sur la question vu que Damien enchainait directement et reprenait l'interrogatoire :

-Et pourquoi vous n'êtes pas avec eux maintenant ? Ce n'est pas que vous nous dérangez mais vous avez l'air d'être très unis.

-Et bien justement on est très unis, on est toujours ensemble à la maison et dehors. Et le pire c'est qu'ils sont tous très protecteurs envers moi. Mais là je veux prendre un peu l'air, sortir du cocon familial après tout je ne vais pas rester éternellement collée à leur basques.

- J'imagine avec un grand frère aussi baraqué qu'Emmett personne n'osera t'approcher. Rigola Tina

- oui c'est un peu ça. T'as tout compris. Je commençais à avoir ras le bol de cet interrogatoire alors je tentais de changer de sujet. Et si vous me disiez ce qu'il y a à savoir à propos de ce lycée ?

Tentative apparemment réussie, vu l'explosion de ragots et d'anecdotes concernant les élèves et les groupes. En fait, ce lycée était comme n'importe quel autre dans le monde. Les gosses de riches, les sportifs et les pom-pom girls étaient les rois et à ce que j'avais compris c'était un honneur d'appartenir à ce groupe. Je ne comprendrais jamais ces classifications superficielles. C'est vrai que j'étais issue d'une famille riche mais ça n'avait jamais été un motif pour qu'on snobe les gens ou qu'on se sente supérieur. La différence de ma famille résidait dans notre nature même, mais bon personne n'avait besoin de le savoir.

Les discussions allèrent bon train jusqu'à la fin de l'heure du déjeuner. Les membres de ma famille se levèrent et allaient quitter la cafétéria. Je voulais les présenter à mes nouveaux amis mais je ne savais pas si c'était possible. Je décidai alors de demander à mon père.

-Papa, vous pouvez passer près de moi ? Je voudrais vous présenter mes nouveaux amis.

-D'accord.

Je l'entendis passer le mot si bas que les oreilles humaines ne pouvaient l'entendre et ils vinrent vers nous.

-Salut la famille.

-Salut Nessie. Alors cette matinée ? demanda ma mère

-Pas mal pour une première. Laissez-moi vous présenter mes nouveaux amis : Alors voilà Lizzie, Tina, Holly et les garçons Blaine, Arthur et Damien.

-Enchanté et bien nous sommes la famille de Nessie, ses frères et sœurs : Moi c'est Edward, voici Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice et Jasper. Ravi de faire votre connaissance. Dit mon père avec un sourire convivial.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Lizzie réussit à s'arracher à la contemplation des membres de ma famille pour répondre :

-Euuh.. Nous de même.. On est... ravis.

- Merci, et bien nous on doit y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard et vous devriez faire de même. Dit mon père. A plus tard les jeunes. Sur ce, ils tournèrent les talons et s'en allèrent.

Le reste de la journée se passa au même rythme que la matinée sans nouvelles rencontres vu que Jake était avec moi pour le reste des cours de la journée ce qui me combla. A la fin des cours, je rejoignis les autres au parking avec Jake et nous rentrâmes chez nous.


	3. Jalousie

**Chapter 2: Jalousie**

(Point de vue Bella)

Le deuxième jour de la rentrée fut beaucoup plus pénible. Notre prof de biologie s'était mis en tête qu'étant de la même famille il ne fallait pas que je m'installe aux côté d'Edward. Alors je m'étais retrouvée avec le capitaine d'équipe de foot David. Un mec macho super baraqué qui se croyait le plus beau et plus intelligent de tous avec un égo démesuré. Le pire c'est qu'Edward s'était vu attribué la place à côté de la superbe Miss Peggy la capitaine des Pom-pom girls. Une belle blonde aux yeux plus bleus qu'un ciel de printemps et aux formes généreuses. Pour couronner le tout, nos deux nouveaux voisins de table s'étaient mis en tête de faire de mon mari et moi leurs compagnons. Franchement avec ma chance habituelle, c'était à prévoir. J'étais là assise essayant de suivre la conversation qui se déroulait devant moi.

-Bonjour ! Je suis Peggy Allen et vous vous êtes Edward Cullen c'est ça ?

-Oui, Répondit mon mari sèchement mais ce n'était pas assez pour la décourager

-Alors il parait que vous êtes Américain. C'est cool. J'ai toujours rêvé de visiter les Etats Unis, Hollywood, Los Angeles, Las Vegas .ça doit être génial n'est pas ?

- Oui, pas mal.

-Bon écoute, il y aura le bal de début d'année ce Samedi, tu voudras bien y aller avec moi ?

Alors là je faillis lui sauter dessus pour lui arracher la tête, mais pour qui elle se prenait celle-là pour draguer mon mari ? C'est MON Mari, il est le mien et personne, je dis bien personne n'avait le droit d'avoir des vues sur lui

-Bella du calme ! me dit Edward si bas qu'aucune oreille humaine ne pouvait l'entendre. J'avais pris l'habitude de détendre mon bouclier la plupart du temps ce qui permettait à Edward d'écouter mes pensées. Il reprit sa conversation avec Peggy aussitôt :

-Je vous remercie pour cette invitation mais je ne crois pas que je vais y aller et même si c'était le cas j'irai avec ma petite amie.

Sur le coup, elle parut choquée. Elle ne croyait certainement pas qu'il existe un garçon qui pouvait refuser l'honneur de l'accompagner au bal. Elle se ressaisit et reprit la parole.

-Vous avez déjà une copine ? Vous êtes arrivé seulement hier. C'est une fille du lycée ?

-Oui j'ai déjà une copine et elle est avec moi au lycée. C'est Bella

Bien fait pour toi ma vieille ! Ça t'apprendra à jeter ton dévolu sur mon mari.

-Mais je croyais que c'était ta sœur ?

-Non, mon père nous a tous adoptés mais ce n'est pas ma sœur. Mes sœurs sont Alice et Renesmée.

-Mais je ne crois pas que ça soit bien légal tout ça ! rétorqua-t-elle suspicieuse

-Non. Désolé de te décevoir mais c'est tout à fait légal.

-Bon si tu veux un bon conseil tu devras essayer de sortir avec une autre. Je ne crois pas qu'elle te restera fidèle. J'ai entendu dire que le capitaine de l'équipe de foot veut l'inviter au bal et aux dernières nouvelles aucune fille ne peut lui dire non. Donc largue-la avant qu'elle ne te quitte pour un autre.

Alors là je n'y croyais pas. Elle voulait qu'Edward me largue. Celle-là est la meilleure. J'étais furibonde. Non seulement elle draguait MON mari devant mes yeux mais en plus elle voulait qu'il me largue. C'est vrai que je m'étais promis de ne jamais faire de mal à un humain mais là je pouvais très bien faire une exception, je pourrais même prendre du plaisir à la torturer tant qu'à faire juste pour avoir pensé qu'elle pouvait avoir MON Edward.

-Bella s'il te plait mon amour calme toi ! Me supplia Edward

-Rembarre la illico presto avant que je ne commette un meurtre là tout de suite ! Dis-je en essayant de contenir ma rage. Alors, il se tourna vers sa voisine et lui dit

-Merci du conseil, mais je suis certain que le capitaine de l'équipe de foot n'a aucune chance avec MA Bella.

Bien envoyé, bien fait pour toi ça t'apprendra à regarder et à vouloir mon mari.

-T'es trop mignon mon petit cœur ! Tu crois vraiment ça ? Je vois que tu n'apprendras que par tes propres erreurs. Mais t'inquiète pas je saurais attendre et être là pour rabibocher ton petit cœur brisé par ta Bella. Répliqua-t-elle avec un air confiant.

A ces mots, un voile rouge tomba sur mes yeux et je sentis que j'allais bientôt perdre le contrôle de mes instincts vampiriques et ça allait être un massacre. Edward, au secours.

-Fait semblant d'avoir un malaise je vais te sortir d'ici.

Pour unique réponse, je me laissai tomber de ma chaise feignant un évanouissement et ce fut Edward le plus rapide à me rattraper.

-Monsieur, Bella s'est évanouie. Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Il joignit l'action à la parole et prit la direction de la porte

-Oui, oui, bien sûr ! Faites vite monsieur Cullen. Dit notre professeur pris de panique.

Les bras d'Edward qui me portaient, l'odeur de son cou où j'avais calé ma tête avaient eu l'effet immédiat de me calmer et me permettre de reprendre le contrôle de mes instincts meurtriers. Et pour bien s'assurer que je me calmais complètement il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour y déposer un baiser passionné qui dura quelques minutes et me coupa le souffle.

-Tu sais que t'es vraiment craquante quand t'es jalouse. Me dit mon cher époux en me gratifiant de son fabuleux sourire en coin

-Oui surtout quand je m'apprête à massacrer une humaine devant des témoins.

-Tu peux revenir en classe maintenant ?

-Non. Je n'ai plus envie d'y retourner aujourd'hui. Ça te gênerait qu'on sèche les cours du reste de la journée ? Soufflai-je avec un ton plein de sous-entendus

-Et tu as une idée en tête de ce qu'on va faire ? me demanda Edward innocemment

-On trouvera bien quelque chose. J'ai juste besoin de quitter le lycée pour l'instant pour ne pas me retrouver nez à nez avec ta groupie. Je ne me suis pas complètement calmée et je ne pense pas être assez forte pour me retenir de lui arracher sa tête. En tout cas pas maintenant. Je préfère qu'on rentre à la maison.

-A tes ordres madame Cullen.

Il se dirigea vers le parking du lycée, me déposa sur le siège de la voiture et démarra en trombe en prenant la direction de la maison. Une fois dans notre chambre à la maison, Edward me reprit dans ses bras et m'embrassa passionnément.

-Tu sais très bien que jamais de ma très longue existence je n'ai aimé quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Je n'aime et n'aimerais que toi ma Bella**. **Alors tu n'as pas à te mettre dans des états pareils. Tu seras toujours mon unique amour. Le seul être qui n'a jamais pu toucher mon cœur. Me souffla-t-il amoureusement entre deux baisers.

-Je ne supporte pas qu'une autre puisse penser à toi. C'est plus fort que moi. Cette poupée m'a mise hors de moi.

-Oui, j'ai vu et j'adore quand t'es aussi jalouse. Sur ce il nous entraina au lit et commença ainsi notre voyage sensuel au pays des merveilles pour mon plus grand plaisir.

**(Point de vue Renesmée)**

Le deuxième jour au lycée et je commençais à me faire à ma petite routine et cette nouvelle vie loin de ma ville natale et de mes amis de la meute. Bon heureusement que Jake était là avec moi, bien que sa présence me troublait de plus en plus. Je l'avais toujours considéré comme mon grand frère, mon meilleur ami et mon confident seulement depuis quelques jours je ne comprenais plus ce qui m'arrivait. Quand il était loin de moi je me sentais vide et terriblement seule, quand il était avec moi je me sentais bien, en sécurité, son sourire me coupait le souffle et son contact m'électrisait à chaque fois. Je ne connaissais que trop bien ses symptômes du fait de mes innombrables lectures mais je ne pouvais pas y croire. Je ne pouvais quand même pas tomber amoureuse de Jake. Ce n'était pas possible. Non je devais être en train de délirer. Non mais c'était mon frère. Je devais vraiment être dérangée et pas bien dans ma tête pour ressentir ça envers Jake.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand Lizzie me réveilla avec un coup de coude aux côtes. Je me rendais compte que la matinée était passée bien trop vite et que j'étais avec elle à la cafétéria.

-Oé Nessie, t'es toujours sur la lune ? Tu t'inquiètes pour ta sœur ?

-Pardon, oui je rêvassais. Dis-je encore un peu perdue mais soudain ses paroles me frappèrent de plein fouet. Mais attends, quelle sœur ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Il parait que Bella a perdu connaissance lors du cours de biologie et puis Edward devait la ramener à l'infirmerie. Mais je crois que c'est plus grave car il a pris sa voiture et ils sont partis. Depuis personne n'a eu de leurs nouvelles.

-Bella, évanouie ? Là j'étais carrément affolée. Les vampires ne s'évanouissaient pas à ma connaissance.

Mais ma mère n'était pas un vampire ordinaire et il fallait que je sache ce qui s'était véritablement passé. J'étais à la limite de la crise de nerfs et je ne savais pas quoi penser quand je le vis entrer à la cafétéria.

-Jake ! Tu savais que ma...Bella s'était évanouie toi ?

-Quoi ? Bella quoi ? Mais attends ce n'est pas possible les v... Qui est ce qui t'as dit ça ?

-Tout le lycée en parle. répondit Lizzie

-Allons voir les autres. Ne t'inquiète pas Nessie tout va bien. Bella est fort. On va demander à Alice si elle a des nouvelles. Me conforta Jake tout en m'entrainant pour voir les autres membres de ma famille.

- Alice. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec mes parents ? Dis-je avec une voix étouffée par les larmes.

- Nessie ma chérie, ne pleure pas tout va bien avec Bella et Edward. Ils vont bien tous les deux. Répondit Alice tout en me prenant dans ses bras pour me réconforter.

-Comment ça ils vont bien ? Tout le monde raconte que maman s'est évanouie et puis elle a disparu avec papa. Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas ? C'est bon la crise nerfs était bien là et je me mis à sangloter.

-Renesmée Carlie Cullen tu crois vraiment que si quelque chose de grave était arrivée à tes parents, nous serions là assis calmement à la cafétéria du lycée ? C'est de notre frère et de notre sœur qu'il s'agit quand même. T'es bien la fille de ta mère toujours à tout dramatiser.

-Mais alors c'est quoi cette histoire ?

-bon je vais être franche avec toi. J'ai eu deux visions ce matin. Dans la première j'ai vu Bella en train de tuer une humaine de sa classe mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Quoi ? Maman ? Tuer une humaine ? Je ne comprenais plus rien, depuis quand ma mère avait des pulsions meurtrières envers les humains ? Même quand elle était nouveau-née elle n'a jamais fait mal à qui que ce soit. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle voulait tellement tuer une humaine ? Ce mélange de panique, d'incompréhension fut balayé par une vague d'apaisement envoyée par Jasper.

-Nessie ma chérie, vas-tu me faire le plaisir de m'écouter jusqu'à la fin ? Merci. Alors je disais que j'ai eu deux visons. Dans la première Bella était en train de tuer une humaine. Deux secondes après j'ai eu une autre vision dans laquelle j'ai vu que elle a pu se contrôler juste assez de temps pour permettre à ton père de prendre les choses en main et gérer cette situation d'où cette histoire d'évanouissement.

-Mais alors où ils sont là ? Je devrais appeler papa pour savoir de quoi il retourne.

-Je ne crois pas que ça soit nécessaire ni qu'ils apprécieraient que tu les déranges maintenant.

-Qu'est ce tu me caches encore Alice ?

-Mais rien ! Ce que tu peux être mélo parfois. Quand ils sont partis Bella était dans une colère noire alors ton père l'a ramenée à la maison pour la calmer. Et si tu veux mon avis, je crois qu'en ce moment même il est en train de se tuer à la tâche. Rétorqua Alice avec un sourire malicieux plein de sous-entendu alors qu'Emmett pouffait de rire.

-Grrr ! Alice S'il te plait arrête de me mettre des images du genre dans ma tête. Bon d'accord. C'est quoi l'histoire que je vais servir aux autres ? Demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

- Bella n'a pas pris son petit déjeuner ce matin alors elle a eu une petite hypoglycémie. Edward a préféré l'emmener voir mon père au lieu de la ramener à l'infirmerie histoire d'être sûr que c'est rien de grave. Là, elle se repose à la maison et lui il est à son chevet.

-Bien reçu. Bon, je vous laisse. Je vais aller trainer un peu avec les humains. Tu viens Jake ?

De retour à la table des humains, je leur avais servi l'histoire d'Alice concernant le malaise de ma sœur. La discussion tourna vite autour du bal de bienvenue. C'est un bal que donnait le lycée à chaque début d'année histoire de booster les élèves. Si Alice en entendait parler, ce qui risquait d'arriver très bientôt vu qu'on était dans le même bahut, elle ferait toute une scène pour qu'on y aille et j'étais bonne pour la sortie shopping, les essayages, les soins et tout le toutim.

Je ne vis pas le reste de la journée passer, toujours noyée dans mes pensées entre Jake, l'incident avec ma mère et le bal. Arrivant au parking du lycée, je me rendis compte que mon père avait pris la voiture ce matin pour rentrer avec ma mère. Et Merde, il manquait plus que ça pour couronner cette foutue journée. J'allais devoir courir jusqu'à la maison maintenant.

-Renesmée Carlie Cullen surveille ton langage je te prie. C'est quoi ces grossièretés que j'entends ? C'était la voix de papa qui résonnait dans ma tête. Je levais la tête pour le trouver s'adossant à la voiture devant le parking du lycée. J'étais tellement ravie de le voir que j'avais couru me jeter à son cou.

-Papa ! T'es venu ! Dis-je en mettant mes mains autour de son cou pour mieux l'enlacer.

-Bien sûr mon ange ! Quel genre de père serais-je si je laissais ma petite fille courir pour rentrer à la maison ?

-Comment va maman ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? C'est quoi cette histoire de tuer une humaine ?

- Doucement mon ange. Tu sauras tout quand on sera à la maison. Maman va bien et t'y attend. Va chercher Jacob pour rentrer.

Je lâchais alors mon père pour retourner à l'intérieur chercher Jacob. Je le retrouvai trainant avec Holly. Bien que la distance qui nous séparait soit importante, je pus entendre leur conversation.

-Alors Jake, tu vas venir au bal de bienvenue ? Demanda Holly avec un ton des plus doux et avec un regard mielleux, on aurait dit qu'elle voulait se jeter sur lui. Son attitude m'irrita au plus haut point. En quoi ça la concernait qu'il y aille ou pas ? Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Bon, on y repensant ce n'était pas non plus les miennes. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait à la fin ?

-Et bien je ne sais pas encore. Il faut que je voie avec le reste des Cullen s'ils comptent venir ou pas. Je ne peux quand même pas y aller seul. Rétorqua Jake

-Non mais je me suis dit que si tu comptais y aller on pourra y aller ensemble.

Alors là s'en était trop. Je n'y croyais pas. Holly était en train d'inviter Jake sous mes yeux. Mon irritation alors l'emporta sur ma raison et je décidais de m'interposer avant que Jake puisse répondre. Mais pourquoi je ne voulais pas entendre sa réponse ? Après tout il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'était pas comme s'il m'appartenait ou quelque chose du genre.

-Jake ! L'appelai-je. Ça te tuerait de te dépêcher un peu ? (Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend en fin de lui parler sur ce ton-là ?). Edward est là et on t'attend depuis tout à l'heure et t'es là à faire le joli cœur. Allez, bouge un peu, je veux aller voir Bella.

Je n'avais jusque-là jamais parlé à Jake aussi durement et aussi sèchement. Il me regardait avec des yeux ronds tout en bégayant :

-D'accord, oui je viens ! À demain Holly.

C'était officiel, j'étais détraquée. Alors, non seulement je ne comprenais plus grand-chose à mes sentiments mais là je venais de faire les gros yeux à Jake parce qu'il s'était fait inviter au bal par une autre fille. Il fallait que je me fasse soigner et au plus vite sinon ça allait être un carnage bientôt. Mais le plus urgent pour l'instant était de cacher tout ce bazar à mon père. Pour ça, Alice m'avait appris une bonne méthode pour contourner le don de mon père en l'absence du bouclier de maman. Je me mis alors à chanter l'hymne nationale et à la traduire dans toutes les langues que je connaissais en ignorant les questions silencieuses de mon père et le regard perdu de Jake.

Une fois à la maison, je me jetais dans les bras de ma mère qui m'attendait sur le perron avec ses yeux pleins d'amour et de tendresse.

-Maman ! Tu m'as manquée ! J'étais trop inquiète.

-Je suis là trésor. Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien. Tu m'as manquée aussi.

-Maman, tu peux me rendre un service s'il te plait ? J'ai besoin d'un peu d'intimité si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Oui ma chérie. Tout ce que tu veux.

Elle détendit aussitôt son bouclier pour m'y envelopper.

-Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé ce matin au lycée ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire d'évanouissement ?

-Allez viens t'assoir, on va vous raconter. Il ne manquait plus que toi, on t'attendait.

Elle m'entrainait vers le salon où toute la famille était déjà réunie et elle m'installa entre elle et mon père. J'avais beau avoir le physique d'une ado et l'air du même âge qu'eux, mes parents me voyaient toujours comme leur petit bébé. C'est alors que mon père prit la parole.

-Je crois que vous savez tous l'essentiel. On a frôlé la catastrophe ce matin. Alice vous a tous raconté ses visons. Ce que vous ne connaissez pas, c'est la raison. Commença-t-il, et non Bella n'avait pas soif, et le sang de cette fille ne l'attirait aucunement. Il répondait apparemment aux questions silencieuses. Ce qui a mis Bella dans cet état de rage est que cette fille s'était montrée un peu trop entreprenante avec moi.

-Quoi ? Comment ça entreprenante ? Ne me dit pas qu'elle t'a … ? Jake et son tact légendaire

C'est alors que mon père partit d'un fou rire qui lui valut un regard noir de ma mère

-Si elle avait osé, on ne serait pas ici en train d'en discuter aussi calmement. Elle a seulement suggéré que je largue Bella pour sortir avec elle.

Les rires du reste de la famille se joignirent aux siens.

-On dirait que cette fille ne tient vraiment pas à sa vie. Dommage Bella, tu n'es plus un nouveau-né. Rigola Emmett.

Assaillie de toute part par cette hilarité, par les remarques et les blagues de plus en plus vaseuses d'Emmett, ma mère se releva et partit vers sa chambre non sans lancer des regards noirs pour tout le monde. Je me relevai et la suivis. Je ne comprenais pas son attitude. Pourquoi être aussi enragée quand cette humaine avait jeté son dévolu sur mon père ? Elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'aimait qu'elle.

-Maman, je peux entrer ?

-Bien sûr ma chérie. Viens près de moi tu m'as trop manqué aujourd'hui.

Elle s'était allongée sur le lit. Elle me prit dans ses bras et entreprit de jouer avec mes cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon cœur ? Tu as l'air anxieuse. S'enquit-elle en essayant de défaire la petite ride d'inquiétude qui s'était formée sur mon visage.

-Je ne comprends pas ta réaction face à cette fille. Que t'aies eu tellement envie de la tuer juste parce qu'elle a dragué papa. Tu sais très bien que papa n'aimera jamais une autre que toi

-Ma chérie, la jalousie est un sentiment aussi puissant qu'irrationnel. Et avec mes réactions et mes émotions de vampire c'est encore pire. J'ai une confiance aveugle en ton père et en son amour pour moi, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je pourrai tolérer qu'une autre vienne se croire en droit de s'imposer et de le prendre comme on prend quelque article dans un magasin. Excuse-moi pour la comparaison douteuse mais bon. J'aime ton père plus que ma propre vie. Avec toi, il est l'être sans lequel je ne peux vivre. Je ne peux vivre dans un monde où il n'existe pas.

-J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part. Dit mon père qui s'était adossé au cadre de la porte pour nous observer avec un sourire des plus tendres.

-Comment ça ? Demandais-je curieuse. Alors ma mère reprit la parole pour me répondre.

-Ton père m'a déjà dit ses mots y'a de ça des années.

-Et si je comprends bien tu ne m'as pas cru en ce temps-là. Rétorqua mon père avec une pointe d'amertume.

-Comme je te l'avais déjà dit, ton amour pour moi relevait plus du rêve que de la réalité. Alors j'avais du mal à te croire.

-Hé vous deux ! Vous allez m'expliquer ce que vous être en train de dire là ? Maman tu croyais vraiment que papa ne t'aimait pas ?

- C'est une très longue histoire mon ange et je te promets que je vais te la raconter très bientôt mais pas maintenant. Là, on va partir pour chasser. Je n'ai pas envie de sécher les cours encore une fois. Autant passer mes nerfs sur quelques cerfs.

-D'accord pour cette fois. Mais t'as promis. Laissez-moi le temps de me changer. Obtempérai-je.

Le reste de la semaine passa calmement. Edward réussit à changer son emploi du temps pour ne plus avoir de cours en commun avec Miss Peggy histoire de calmer Bella un peu. Pour ma part, j'étais de plus en plus plongée dans la confusion et le désarroi face à mes sentiments envers Jake ce qui se refléta sur nos rapports. Une minute j'étais sympa avec lui et la suivante je lui faisais les gros yeux. Et dès qu'il me demandait des explications je me réfugiais derrières des excuses aussi bidons les unes que les autres. Je crois bien qu'il me prenait désormais pour une malade mentale schizo ou un truc du genre. Pour ce qui était du bal, il avait été décidé qu'on n'y allait pas. Vu les humeurs changeantes de Bella autant ne pas tenter le diable. Je fus étonnée par cette décision d'autant plus qu'Alice ne s'y était pas opposée le moins du monde. Je me doutais qu'elle préparait un truc mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.


	4. L'anniversaire

**Chapter 3: L'anniversaire**

(Point de vue Renesmée)

Enfin le weekend. Je voulais profiter de ce samedi pour faire la grasse matinée mais c'était sans compter sur l'aide de ma chère tante Alice.

-Debout la marmotte, c'est bon. T'as eu ton compte de sommeil.

-Mais non Tatie. S'il te plait je ne suis pas un vampire moi, j'ai besoin de sommeil pour grandir. La suppliai-je tout en sachant qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire de sitôt.

-Et non ma belle. C'est là que tu te trompes. À partir d'aujourd'hui tu ne vas plus grandir.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ? Je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir. J'étais perdue.

-Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie ! Tu as aujourd'hui sept ans ce qui veut dire que tu as atteint ta maturité. Et ça, ça mérite une fête.

Bien sûr, toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour organiser une fête pour Alice. Et là c'était l'excuse en béton, mon anniversaire. Mais comment avais-je pu oublier mon propre anniversaire ? J'étais encore perdue dans mes pensées lorsque le carillon de la voix d'Alice m'en tira.

-Allez ma belle, réveille-toi un peu j'ai plein de travail devant moi.

-Du travail ?

-Et bien oui, t'habiller, te maquiller et te coiffer c'est des heures de travail et ça commence maintenant. Allez vas-y file vite à la douche, je vais chercher quelques trucs et je reviens et surtout t'avise pas de quitter ta chambre ou de regarder en dehors sinon tu auras à faire à moi.

Bon, puisque c'était Alice qui prenait les choses en main, inutile de discuter ni d'essayer de la convaincre de faire machine arrière alors autant se conformer à ses ordres. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était revenue avec de gros sacs pleins de produits de beauté et de vêtements et en compagnie de Rosalie. Il leur fallut deux heures à s'activer à la tâche pour afficher un air victorieux.

-Voilà ! J'ai terminé. Tu es parfaite Nessie.

Je me tournai vers le miroir pour voir leur œuvre. J'arrivai à peine à me reconnaitre. Mes cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon élégant avec quelques mèches rebelles ici et là. La robe que je portais était tout simplement magnifique. Sa coupe empire mettait mes formes en valeur. Sa couleur, bleu ciel s'accordait à la perfection avec les couleurs de mon maquillage léger et de mes escarpins à la hauteur vertigineuse. Avec cette allure, j'étais loin de la petite fille que je devais être du haut de mes sept ans d'humaine et plus proche de la jeune femme que j'étais devenue avec ma super croissance vampirique.

-Merci tatie Alice et tatie Rose. Vous êtes les meilleures. Réussis-je à dire tellement j'étais émue.

-Mais ce n'est rien ma petite nièce adorée. Allez ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais il faudra bien qu'on descende les autres doivent nous attendre.

A peine avais-je mis mon pied en dehors de ma chambre, qu'une explosion d'odeurs et de couleurs me frappa de plein fouet. Décidément cette Alice ne changerait jamais. Ce petit lutin enjoué avait réussi à transformer notre villa en un énorme jardin avec des fleurs un peu partout et des ballons multicolores accrochés le long des murs. Au milieu du salon une gigantesque banderole trônait avec l'inscription « Joyeux anniversaire Nessie ». C'était magique. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour pouvoir bouger et descendre rejoindre ma famille qui m'attendait là avec un énorme gâteau au chocolat. Dès que je fus installée ils commencèrent à chanter tous en chœurs et puis vint le temps des accolades, des embrassades et des cadeaux. Mon père me tendit un petit écrin noir avec un gros ruban rouge. En l'ouvrant, je découvris une clé.

-C'est quoi ?

-Va voir devant la maison, tu verras bien. Me dit-il l'air mystérieux et en me gratifiant d'un clin d'œil. Je me ruai vers la porte d'entrée ouverte et je fus tout de suite immobilisée par la surprise. Devant la porte se trouvait une magnifique Porsche Boxter Spyder décapotable noire flamboyante avec mon nom peint sur le côté. Je n'en revenais pas. Mon père venait de m'offrir une voiture de sport personnalisée à mon effigie.

-C'est pas seulement de ma part. C'est de ma part à moi et ta mère. Répondit mon père à mes réflexions. En me prenant dans ses bras et en posant un baiser sur le sommet de ma tête.

-Elle est magnifique. Merci à vous deux c'est trop génial

Alors qu'Alice et Rose s'étaient occupées de la jeune femme que j'étais devenue en m'offrant un séjour de soins et de remise en forme dans une station thermale luxueuse, mes chers oncles s'étaient souciés de la petite fille en m'achetant une collection des meilleurs nouveaux jeux vidéo pour jouer avec eux bien sûr. J'étais sûre que l'idée venait d'Emmett. Quant à Carlisle et Esmée, ils avaient voulu que je découvre un peu de nouvelles villes, alors ils m'avaient offert un weekend dans un hôtel à Paris. J'étais aux anges. J'avais vraiment une chance inouïe d'avoir une telle famille. La fête était apparemment finie alors je voulais sortir essayer ma nouvelle voiture. C'est alors que mon père m'arrêta.

-Nessie vient t'assoir s'il te plait. Tu pourras essayer ta voiture plus tard. On a à te parler.

Il arborait une mine grave que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer mais qui m'inquiétait quand même.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, il n'y a rien de grave. Tenta de me rassurer ma mère en voyant mon regard perdu. C'est alors que mon père reprit la parole.

- Tu te souviens l'autre jour nous t'avons promis de te raconter notre histoire. Et bien c'est maintenant qu'on va te la raconter mais du tout début. Sache seulement que la dernière partie de cette histoire te concerne directement et que nous avons choisi ce jour exprès pour tout raconter car en atteignant ta maturité tu devrais aussi faire des choix et en assumer les conséquences. Mais pour cela, tu dois avoir en mains tous les éléments qui te permettront de bien choisir en connaissance de cause.

-Tu me fais peur papa.

-Non ma chérie il n'y a pas de raison. C'est juste que je tienne à ce que tu saches pourquoi nous avons choisi de ne rien dire avant ta maturité. Tu as grandi tellement vite dans un monde peuplé de vampires, de loups garous et de créatures mythiques en tout genre. Alors, en te cachant quelques histoires et quelques détails nous avons voulu préserver ton innocence, que tu aies une enfance la plus « normale » possible. Ce n'est en aucun cas pour te manipuler ou pour t'induire en erreur.

Malgré son ton calme et posé, je sentis soudain une vague d'inquiétude et de panique monter en moi. En quoi me raconter l'histoire de mes parents pouvait atteindre mon innocence d'enfant ? Encore une fois les paroles de mon père me tirèrent de mes réflexions.

-On va commencer du tout début. Que connais-tu de notre histoire à ta mère et moi ?

-Ce que vous m'avez raconté. Vous vous êtes connu au lycée de Forks. C'était le coup de foudre. Vous êtes sorti ensemble pendant deux ans et puis vous vous êtes mariés après la terminale. Un mois après j'étais née et tu as transformé maman pour lui sauver la vie.

-C'est bien résumé. Sauf que ce n'était pas le coup de foudre instantané entre ta mère et moi. En fait, à notre première rencontre dans cette salle de biologie, j'ai voulu …la tuer.

-Pardon ? J'étais pour le moins estomaqué par cette révélation. Comment mon père qui ne concevait pas la vie sans sa Bella aurait-il pu vouloir la tuer ?

-En effet, le sang de ta mère chantait littéralement pour moi. Elle avait un parfum tellement irrésistible pour moi que j'avais même considéré le massacre de toute la classe juste pour pouvoir m'abreuver de son sang. Heureusement j'avais eu assez de volonté pour combattre mes démons et sortir de cette salle de classe sans la toucher. Mais, j'étais tellement déstabilisé que j'ai dû fuir les miens et rejoindre le clan des Denali en Alaska. Après une semaine en exil, j'ai décidé que j'étais assez fort pour revenir et confronter mes propres démons et ce n'était pas une simple humaine qui allait être la cause de mon malheur et du malheur des miens.

-Et maman pendant ce temps-là tu savais ce qui se passait ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Moi, j'avais remarqué les Cullen pendant l'heure du déjeuner avant ce fameux cours de biologie. C'est là que j'ai vu Edward pour la première fois. Il m'a littéralement fascinée. Mais lors du cours de biologie, il m'avait lancé des regards meurtriers tellement haineux que je m'étais réduite à me demander ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour déclencher son hostilité.

-Il faut que tu saches que ta mère n'avait aucune idée de ce que j'étais ni de qui j'étais. Enfin, quand je suis retourné à Forks, plus j'essayais de mieux connaitre Bella, plus elle m'intriguait. Son mutisme mental, ses réactions et ses instincts détraqués me fascinaient. Jusqu'au jour de l'accident.

-L'accident ?

-Oui, l'accident. En fait, j'ai failli mourir écrasée sous le van d'un de nos camarades si Edward n'avait pas été là pour me sauver in extrémis. Ce qui a eu le mérite de détériorer nos rapports.

-Comment ça détériorer vos rapports ? T'aurais dû lui être reconnaissante de t'avoir sauvé la vie.

A ma grande surprise, ma remarque déclencha l'hilarité générale, c'est à peine que mon père arrivait à se retenir pour me répondre :

-Pour une humaine normale, la réaction logique aurait été qu'elle soit reconnaissante et qu'elle cherche une explication rationnelle à ce qu'elle venait de vivre ou au pire mettre la partie 'incroyable' sur le compte du stress post-traumatique. Mais Bella était loin d'être une humaine ordinaire. Sa première réaction à mon sauvetage fut qu'elle m'assaillit de questions auxquelles je ne pouvais pas répondre. Résultats des courses : Je lui sauve la vie, je la traite de folle furieuse et on se fait la tête pendant un mois. Pour couronner le tout, j'ai dû aussi me battre contre certains membres de ma famille pour lui sauver la vie encore une fois.

-Te battre contre ta famille pour lui sauver la vie ? Attends-tu rigoles là ? Cette révélation me parut vraiment absurde. Aussi loin que remontait ma mémoire, c'est-à-dire depuis ma naissance, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un dire du mal ou penser même à regarder Bella d'un regard mauvais. Tous les membres de la famille l'adoraient et les seules batailles qui se déroulaient si je puis dire étaient avec Emmett pour rigoler. Comment quelqu'un de cette famille aurait-il pu penser à lui faire mal ? Cette fois ce fut Rose qui me sortit de mes pensées.

-Edward a dû batailler contre moi et Jasper surtout. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure teint d'un grand regret. Elle lança un regard d'excuse envers ma mère en reprenant la parole.

-En ce temps-là, Bella n'était qu'une simple humaine qui en savait trop et qui risquait de nous attirer des ennuis. Je ne comprenais pas l'acharnement d'Edward à la garder en vie. Lui-même n'en savait pas la raison. Mais le mot de la fin revenait à Carlisle qui a déclaré qu'on ne tuerait pas cette humaine.

-Le plus difficile n'était pas de garder Rose et Jasper loin de Bella pour sa sécurité mais de garder mes distances et rester loin d'elle. Elle m'obsédait littéralement. Je n'ai pu tenir qu'un mois sans lui adresser la parole.

-Comment t'as su que tu étais amoureux d'elle et non pas qu'elle t'obsédait en tant que proie à cause de son parfum puissant ?

Je ne voulais pas que mes parents omettent le moindre détail dans leur histoire. Je savais qu'ils étaient désespérément amoureux mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que leur histoire ait été aussi compliquée et difficile à vivre pour eux deux. Je commençais petit à petit à me rendre compte de l'étendu du cadeau qu'ils me faisaient. M'ouvrir leurs cœurs, se remémorer des moments qui n'étaient pas forcément des plus joyeux. Soudain, un détail me titilla. Pourquoi tout me raconter en face de tout le monde ? Pourquoi n'étions-nous pas que tous les trois ? Non pas que ça me dérangeait mais c'était étrange de partager quelque chose d'aussi intime et personnel avec tout le monde surtout avec Emmett et Jake dans les parages. Encore une fois, mon père était là pour éclairer ma lanterne et répondre à mes questions.

-Tu sais ma chérie, ce que l'on est en train de te raconter n'est pas un secret pour la majorité des présents ici. Ils ont tous participé d'une façon ou d'une autre à notre histoire. Carlisle et Esmée ont été les meilleurs parents dont je pouvais rêver pour avoir été aussi compréhensifs que tolérants. Mes frères et sœurs tous autant qu'ils étaient ont été bien plus tolérants que je l'aurais espéré même si j'ai dû m'opposer aux uns et aux autres à un moment ou à un autre. Après tout, s'ils n'avaient pas été là pour moi, pour Bella, s'ils n'avaient pas supporté mes changements d'humeur, mes crises de nerfs, je ne sais pas si je serais là entrain de te raconter cette histoire. Même Jake, qui était mon ennemi à un certain moment, je lui dois beaucoup, il a sauvé la vie de Bella, celle de ma famille et la tienne entre autre.

-Attends papa, c'est quoi cette histoire d'ennemi ?

-Ce qu'on ne t'a jamais dit c'est les loups et les vampires sont des ennemis naturels. La raison d'être même des loups est de détruire les vampires. Attends un peu, tu comprendras tout. Ne t'inquiète pas. Aujourd'hui tu sauras tout et on ne va rien t'épargner. Un peu de patience.

-D'accord.

-Donc, je disais que je n'ai pas réussi à me tenir loin de Bella plus d'un mois. Alors, j'ai décidé d'essayer de devenir son ami tout en lui passant des messages ayant pour sens qu'il vallait mieux ne pas être mon ami.

-Oui, tu as réussi à me flanquer des insomnies et des migraines en essayant de comprendre où tu voulais en venir. Rigola ma mère.

-ça n'empêche que tu as réussi à savoir qui j'étais ou plutôt ce que j'étais. Au fait, Jake je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour le coup de main à l'époque. Merci

-Mais de rien mon cher Edward. Je révèle que toi et ta famille êtes des vampires quand tu veux. Rétorqua Jake avec un grand sourire mais sa répartie lui value un coup sur l'épaule de la part d'Emmett.

-Vous voulez bien m'expliquer et arrêtez vos jeux de mots ? M'énervai-je. Alors ma mère me prit dans ses bras et entreprit de me calmer en reprenant le récit.

-Bon à l'époque Jake n'était pas encore loup et ne croyait pas aux légendes Quileuttes. J'étais allée à la Push avec mes camarades de classe et on a rencontré Jake et des amis avec lui. Une fille a voulu me provoquer en mentionnant les Cullen. Mais la réponse de Sam disant que les Cullen n'avaient pas le droit d'aller à la Push a attisé ma curiosité. Alors je suis allée me promener avec Jake et il m'a raconté leurs légendes. Il m'a raconté que les Quileuttes descendaient directement des loups. Et puis il m'a raconté que son arrière-grand-père a négocié un traité bannissant les Cullen du territoire Quileutte. Les Cullen étant des sangs-froids qui sont les ennemis naturels des loups. Mais puisque les Cullen étaient des ''végétariens'' au lieu de les attaquer Ephraïm Black a préféré conclure un traité avec eux : Les Quileuttes tiendraient l'existence des vampires secrète tant qu'ils ne s'approcheraient pas du territoire Quileutte ni ne tueraient d'humains. C'est comme ça que j'ai su la vraie nature d'Edward.

-Et tu l'as acceptée sans problème ?

-Disons que j'étais un peu trop accro à Edward pour m'en formaliser. Les deux jours suivants cette révélation, il faisait grand soleil à Forks ce qui voulait dire que les Cullen étaient absents. J'ai revu Edward à Port Angeles le troisième jour quand il m'a sauvé la vie encore une fois.

-Dis Donc maman comment ça se fait que tu te mettais en danger aussi systématiquement ? Je plains papa le pauvre il a dû être épuisé à force de te courir après en essayant de t'éviter de mourir !

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ma puce, rigola mon père. Sauver la vie de Bella est devenu pour moi un vrai travail à plein temps. Cette nuit-là, mon sauvetage m'a valu un diner en tête à tête avec ma belle et a marqué le début officiel de notre relation de couple.

-Et depuis vous êtes ensemble et heureux. Dis-je ravie. Finalement, ils n'auront pas trop souffert pensai-je. Pour la deuxième fois, un fou rire secoua tous les membres de ma famille.

-J'aurais bien aimé que ça soit aussi simple. Nous avons eu pleins de mésaventures et de drames. Il y a eu James pour commencer. Attends, me coupe pas. James était un nomade qui voyageait avec Victoria sa compagne et Laurent. Ils avaient entendu parler des Cullen alors ils étaient curieux de les connaitre. Bien sûr avec ma chance extraordinaire et ma tendance à attirer les ennuis comme un aimant, il fallait que je sois là lors qu'ils ont débarqué en plein milieu d'une partie de base Ball. La petite visite de courtoisie s'est vite transformée en catastrophe. Edward a provoqué James en voulant s'interposer entre lui et moi. Ce qui a fait que James s'est mis à me traquer. Pour faire court, j'ai dû quitter Forks pour aller à Phœnix où j'ai été piégé par James dans un studio de danse. Et comme tu t'en doutes, ton père est arrivé juste à temps pour me sauver de la mort et de la transformation en suçant le venin de James de mon corps sans me tuer. Après ça, nous sommes revenus à Forks. On s'aimait et on était heureux. Enfin, jusqu'au jour de mon dix-huitième anniversaire. Sa voix se cassa en prononçant la dernière phrase. Je voyais le visage de mon père au même moment qui s'était déformé par un rictus de douleur.

-Laisse-moi continuer à partir d'ici, la coupa Alice.

Je ne comprenais pas l'intervention d'Alice. Ni la douleur que mes parents avaient montrée.

-Je me sens toujours coupable de t'avoir forcé la main et provoquer cette réaction en chaine. Reprit Alice. Vois-tu Nessie, ta mère lors de son anniversaire, souhaitait que l'on ne lui fasse ni cadeaux ni fête, souhait que j'avais ignoré. J'avais organisé une petite fête à la villa. Il y avait juste nous les Cullen et Bella. Lors du déballage des cadeaux Bella s'est coupée et son sang a coulé. C'était rien de grave, juste une petite goutte. Mais c'était la goutte de trop dans une maison remplie de vampires. Jasper a perdu le contrôle et a voulu attaquer Bella. A partir de cet événement, tout s'est enchainé très vite. Edward, rongé par la culpabilité de mettre la vie de Bella constamment en danger, a décidé de la quitter pour son bien, pour qu'elle puisse avoirune vie d'humaine normale.

-Attends Alice ! Doucement. T'es entrain de dire que mon père a quitté ma mère ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse là ?

J'étais ahurie. Je ne pouvais pas croire que mes parents se soient séparés à un moment ou à un autre.

-Non seulement il l'a quitté mais en plus ils sont restés séparé plus de six mois. Reprit Alice. Mais cette rupture était la pire période qu'on n'a jamais vécu. La famille était déchirée. Bella nous manquait, Edward était parti loin de nous on ne le voyait qu'une fois tous les deux trois mois et encore. Il était devenu l'ombre de lui-même. Moi, je surveillais Bella discrètement. Pendant quatre longs mois je la voyais tel un zombie. Elle était toujours là assise dans sa chambre les yeux dans le vide sans rien faire. Puis, elle a recommencé à vivre. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça une vie. Elle aussi n'était que l'ombre de ce qu'elle était. Pour ma part, j'ai arrêté de surveiller son avenir quand j'ai vu qu'elle a commencé à reprendre sa vie en main.

-C'est pendant cette période-là que je suis devenu proche de Bella. C'était à Jake maintenant de combler les blancs de l'histoire. On est devenu les meilleurs amis du monde, on trainait toujours ensemble, on a fait de la moto et petit à petit elle a commencé à aller mieux et je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Mais là, j'ai muté et j'ai appris que toutes nos légendes étaient vraies, que j'étais un loup, que les vampires existaient, pire que Bella en savait l'existence grâce à moi et était amie avec eux malgré tout. Je ne devais plus fréquenter Bella ou plutôt je ne voulais plus. Je lui en voulais car c'était en partie à cause d'elle que je n'étais plus ce jeune homme insouciant et que j'étais un loup qui se bat pour contrôler ses pulsions. Mais c'était sans compter sur ta mère. Comme elle était têtue comme une mule, elle a refusé de s'éloigner et de garder ses distances avec moi et a fini par deviner ce qui se passait. Après cette période de froid, on s'est encore rapprochés. D'une part, on n'avait plus de secrets l'un pour l'autre et d'une autre elle était sous la protection de la meute vu que Victoria était revenue pour la tuer.

Je regardais mon père tout au long du récit de Jake. Son visage se tordait de douleur au fur et à mesure que ce dernier ressassait ses souvenirs et avançait dans son récit. Je ne supportais plus de le voir ainsi. Alors, je décidais de mettre un terme à tout ça. Je ne voulais plus savoir si c'était pour faire revivre cet enfer à mon père c'était hors de question.

-Jake, arrête s'il te plait. Je ne veux plus rien savoir. C'est trop douloureux pour tout le monde de revivre cette époque, même si tout s'est arrangé à la fin. Dis-je avec une voix étranglée par les larmes qui noyaient déjà mon visage sans que je m'en rende compte. En une seconde, je fus dans les bras de mon père qui me berçait pour me calmer.

-Calme toi ma puce. Tu l'as déjà dit. Tout a fini par s'arranger. Mais tu dois connaitre tout ce qui s'est passé. Cette douleur que tu as vue, fait partie de nous et de notre histoire. Et c'est grâce à elle que l'on est là aujourd'hui. Et puis tu veux rater la partie où pour une fois c'est ta mère que me sauve la vie ? dit-il sur un ton ironique.

-Comment ça ma mère t'a sauvé la vie? T'es un vampire je te signale et ce depuis un siècle.

-Et bien, un jour Alice a eu une vision de Bella se jetant d'une falaise mais ne l'a pas vu sortir de l'eau alors elle a cru que cette dernière s'était suicidée. Après cette vision tout est allé très vite. Alice était partie à Forks et Rose m'a dit que Bella était morte. Pour moi il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Aller voir les Volturi pour leur demander la mort car je ne pouvais vivre dans un monde où Bella n'existait pas. Mais ce que ni moi, ni Alice ne savions c'était que Bella avait sauté de cette falaise parce qu'elle s'ennuyait et qu'elle avait été sauvée par Jake. A peine avait-elle retrouvé Bella et que celle-là lui avait expliqué tout ce qui lui était arrivé, Alice eut la vision de ce que je comptais faire. Dès lors, elles prirent toutes les deux l'avion pour l'Italie, me sauvèrent de la mort et me ramenèrent à Forks. Bon, le revers de la médaille fut que nous devions nous occuper de la transformation de Bella en vampire.

-Suite au retour de ton père à Forks, j'ai repris goût à la vie comme par magie. Néanmoins, il y avait le problème Victoria qui cherchait toujours à se venger. Elle en était arrivée à créer toute une armée de nouveaux-nés pour détruire les Cullen et me tuer, mais la collaboration loups-vampires pour sauver Bella a réussi à contrecarrer ses plans. Et puis, la fin classique de tout conte de fées qui se respecte. Je me suis mariée avec mon prince charmant et lors de ma lune de miel, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte. C'est ici que commence la partie qui te concerne ma chérie.

-Si c'est pour me dire, que tout le monde était super ravi de la nouvelle et que vous m'aimiez avant de me voir ce n'est pas la peine.

Encore ce rire qui secoua tout le monde, mais cette fois, il était teinté d'amertume.

-J'aurais bien aimé te dire que j'étais le plus heureux des pères quand j'ai su, mais c'était tout le contraire. La seule qui était ravie était Bella et la seule qui t'a défendue est Rose.

Il y en avait eu des révélations choquantes et incroyables dans cette histoire, mais le fait que ma famille ne voulait pas de moi était de loin la plus dévastatrice pour moi. Un mélange de rejet, de solitude et d'immense tristesse se saisit de moi instantanément. Alors c'était là qu'ils en voulaient en venir en me racontant tout ça me dire qu'ils ne voulaient pas de moi ? Que j'étais un accident ? Qu'ils ne voulaient plus de moi avec eux ? Une vague de sérénité s'avança vers moi alors que les bras de mon père se resserrèrent autour de moi.

-T'es complètement absurde de penser ça. T'es ma fille et le centre de cette famille. T'es notre cadeau, notre ange, la meilleure chose qui nous soit arrivée à tous tout au long de notre longue existence. Ne saute pas aux conclusions. Si je n'étais pas ravi comme je l'aurais dû c'est parce que je ne savais pas ce que tu étais, ta mère souffrait tellement, t'étais trop forte pour son petit corps d'humaine. J'étais paniqué à l'idée que je pouvais perdre Bella encore une fois. Mais dès que j'avais eu mon premier contact avec toi. Tout mon univers a basculé. J'ai su alors que tu étais l'être le plus magnifique et le plus merveilleux qui pouvait exister. La peur venait de l'ignorance. Cette ignorance qui a failli nous coûter la vie à tous si Jake n'avait pas été là.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait Jake ? Dis-je en reprenant mon élan de curiosité.

-Et bien quand la meute a su pour la grossesse de Bella, Sam a décidé de te tuer ainsi que nous autre. Alors, Jacob lui a tenu tête et est venu nous défendre avec Seth et Leah. Mais le plus grand service que Jacob m'a rendu c'est qu'il m'avait donné l'autorisation de transformer Bella pour lui sauver la vie puisqu'il était l'alpha de la meute et le descendant direct d'Ephraïm Black. On t'avait déjà dit que Jacob était proche de Bella. Pendant cette grossesse, leur lien s'était renforcé mais personne ne savait ni comment ni pourquoi car ça faisait mal aussi bien à moi qu'à lui. A ta naissance, on a compris que ce qui liait Jake à Bella c'était toi Nessie.

- Moi ? Comment je pouvais lier Jacob et ma mère ? J'étais intriguée, curieuse, mais je ne comprenais rien. Pour cettefois, c'était Jake qui prit la parole pour me répondre.

-L'imprégnation.


	5. Annonce et Excuses

Bonjour à toutes et à tous

Et non ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais une annonce qui va précéder la mise en ligne prochaine des nouveaux chapitres de cette fiction.

Avant tout je tiens à m'excuser auprès de vous pour ce retard énorme de la publication des chapitres et je tiens à vous en expliquer les raisons. Et oui c'est la séance bla bla sur ma petite vie.

En fait, J'avais un stage de fins d'études à terminer et mon diplôme à décrocher ce qui a été fait vers mi- juillet. (Après des années de dur labeur, je suis finalement devenue un ingénieur à part entière. Trop heureuse )

En ce qui concerne cette fic, j'ai déjà deux chapitres écrits sur mon bloc note, (et oui je suis de la veille école qui ne trouve l'inspiration qu'en utilisant un stylo et du papier) donc le temps que je termine de mettre le tout sur mon ordi et de le mettre en ligne et vous aurez la suite des évènements, c'est-à-dire dans deux jours au plus tard. Je me suis aussi lancée dans l'écriture d'une autre fic Twilight mais cette fois c'est une A.H. Un beau matin, je me suis réveillée avec des idées plein la tête. Il m'a fallu presque toute la journée pour les coucher sur le papier et en faire quelque chose.

Puisque maintenant j'en ai du temps à revendre, Je crois que je vais poster les chapitres un peu plus régulièrement genre un chapitre toutes les deux semaines et ceci est valable pour les deux fictions.

Ce sont mes premières tentatives sérieuses d'écriture et j'aurai besoin de tous vos encouragements, de vos avis et de vos critiques pour pouvoir mener à bien ces deux projets qui me tiennent à cœurs.

Je vous remercie pour tous et à bientôt.

Haftouna


	6. Savoir

**Chapter 4: Savoir **

**(Point de vue Renesmée)**

L'imprégnation.

Jamais je n'aurais cru que ce simple mot constituerait un tournant dans toute ma vie et la chamboulerait aussi violemment en quelques secondes. Ce n'est pas que j'ignorais ce que voulait dire ce mot bien au contraire, je ne savais que trop bien ce que voulait dire ce mot et surtout ce qu'il impliquait. Ayant hérité de la passion de ma mère pour la lecture et de la curiosité scientifique de mon grand-père Carlisle, j'avais lu et relu tous les ouvrages qui traitaient des légendes indiennes Quileuttes et des autres peuples anciens. Ajoutez à cela les années passées à la Push à écouter leurs histoires, leurs légendes, à côtoyer des couples 'imprégnés' tels que Sam et Emily, Paul et Rachel ou encore Quil et Claire, et vous obtiendrez une mine d'informations expliquant ce phénomène en long, en large et en travers.

L'imprégnation. Son explication ? La plus simple serait que c'est une version Quileuttes de Cupidon. Il pointe sa flèche vers l'âme sœur et hop le tour est joué, on est follement amoureux. Ses implications ? Pour faire court, la vie ne tient plus qu'à l'objet de l'imprégnation. Mis à part son bonheur, rien d'autre ne compte. C'est tout simplement à la vie à la mort.

Jacob me tira de mes introspections voyant que je tardais à réagir à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Attend je crois que c'est assez légitime que je sois en état de choc suite à cette révélation. Usant de toute ma volonté, je m'extirpais de ma torpeur pour réclamer des explications.

- Attends, Jake ! Si j'ai bien compris tu veux dire que tu t'es imprégné de ma mère ?

- Mais où vas-tu chercher des idées pareilles ? Tu crois vraiment que je me suis imprégné de ta mère ? Tu crois que je serais là à la regarder filer le parfait amour avec Edward sans rien dire ? Tu crois vraiment qu'Edward m'aurait laissé vivre une seconde de plus ? Bien sûr que non c'est de toi que je me suis imprégné et ce depuis la seconde où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi dans les bras de Rosalie.

Là, c'en était un peu trop pour ma santé mentale. Tout d'un coup, j'avais la sensation d'étouffer dans cette maison. J'avais besoin de sortir, de prendre l'air et de réfléchir à tout ça.

-C'est bon pour les révélations ou vous en avez encore en réserve ? Parce que si vous avez terminé moi je vais prendre un peu l'air et essayer ma nouvelle voiture par la même occasion.

-Non c'est tout ce qu'on avait à te dire mais …

-Mais rien du tout papa. Je vous remercie pour votre franchise mais là j'ai besoin de rester un peu seule pour réfléchir. Sur ce, bonne soirée.

Sans attendre d'autres réactions, je tournai les talons et me dirigeai vers la sortie. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air loin de ma famille, loin de Jake, loin de ce qu'ils venaient de me dire. La relation tumultueuse de mes parents, le rejet de ma famille pour mon existence, le relation de ma mère et Jake, ma relation avec Jake et la grosse révélation concernant celle-ci. En l'espace de deux secondes, j'étais passée de me demander ce que je ressentais envers lui, si mes sentiments étaient réciproques à la certitude que j'étais son âme sœur, sa promise par l'équivalent de Cupidon en version loup garou. Vraiment charmant !

D'accord, mes parents avaient trop souffert pour être ensemble et j'admirais leur volonté et leur persévérance mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me tuer avant ma naissance. Et puis comment étais-je censée réagir en apprenant que celui supposé être mon âme sœur était amoureux de ma propre mère et que ces deux-là étaient proches ? Jusqu'à quel point l'étaient-ils ? L'avait-t-il oublié ? Etait-il vraiment là pour moi ou pour ma mère ?

Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposée faire maintenant ? j'étais à la fois ravie de savoir que Jake était mon âme sœur sans pour autant pouvoir réprimer le sentiment de trahison et de jalousie qui montait en moi. J'avais la sensation que toute ma famille m'avait manipulée sans pour autant pouvoir leur en vouloir.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais restée dans cette position installée sur le capot de ma voiture à ruminer et à me poser toute sorte de questions mais quand je fus sortie de ma léthargie par le bruit de pas derrière moi, il faisait déjà nuit noire.

-Nessie !

-Jake, S'il te plaît laisse-moi seule. J'ai besoin de réfléchir et de faire le point.

-Non. Il est hors de question que je te laisse toute seule au milieu de nulle part.

-Je te rappelle que je suis un demi-vampire et je peux très bien me défendre. Et puis aux dernières nouvelles, s'il y a un danger immédiat pour moi dans les environs c'est bien toi. Répliquai-je acide.

-Pardon ? Quoi ? Moi un danger pour toi ? La voix de Jake montait dans les aigues tellement il était choqué de ce que je venais de lui dire.

-Si j'ai bien compris, ta raison d'être est de me détruire ainsi que ma famille. Alors oui t'es un danger pour moi maintenant.

Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je venais d'affirmer mais j'étais tellement perturbée, perdue et en colère que je n'avais pas réfléchi.

-Alors, tout ce que tu as retenu de cette journée est que je suis ton ennemi et que je cherche à te détruire ? Tu crois vraiment que ton père m'aurait laissé en vie si seulement j'avais pensé à te faire le moindre mal ?

-Vous étiez tous les deux d'accord pour me tuer quand je n'étais encore qu'un fœtus.

-Renesmée, regarde-moi ! Le ton avec lequel il avait prononcé mon nom était tellement empli de douleur qu'on aurait dit que je l'avais poignardé. Jacob ne m'avait, pour ainsi dire, jamais appelé par mon prénom entier. Je me retournai pour le regarder et je vis son visage tordu par la douleur, on aurait dit qu'il était au bord de l'agonie. Cette vision me culpabilisait de plus en plus que les secondes passaient. J'eus soudain l'urgente envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour m'excuser et lui dire que je l'aimais, que je ne pensais pas un traitre mot de ce que je venais d'avancer. Mais avant que je puisse esquisser un mouvement, il reprit contenance pour parler.

-Renesmée, je sais que ce que l'on t'a révélé aujourd'hui est loin d'être facile à gérer ou à accepter mais je tiens à t'expliquer quelque chose. Ni moi, ni ton père ni aucun Cullen ne pourrait te faire de mal et encore moins laisser quelqu'un t'en faire. J'ai demandé à tes parents de ne rien dire à propos de l'imprégnation pour te donner le choix. Le choix de vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre, un humain, un vampire ou un hybride peu importe. L'important pour moi c'est que tu ne te sentes pas obligée d'accepter mon amour. Mais Jasper a senti ton trouble et tes sentiments envers moi ces derniers mois et en a parlé à ton père. C'est pour ça qu'il t'a tout raconté. Ceci étant dit, sache que même si tu ne veux pas de moi je serais toujours là pour toi. Je veillerais à ton bonheur même de loin. Je ne t'imposerais rien du tout, je t'aime trop pour pouvoir te voir malheureuse.

Même si mon cœur était enchanté par cette déclaration, j'avais trop de questions pour pouvoir m'en réjouir.

-Et maman ?

-Qu'est- ce qu'elle a ?

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Oui bien sûr que je l'aime. C'est ma meilleure amie.

-Non, je veux dire est-ce que t'es toujours amoureux d'elle ?

-Tu crois que ton père me laisserait trainer près d'elle si c'était le cas ? Bien sûr que je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. C'est toi que j'aime. Tu es ma vie, mon soleil, le seul être qui me lie à la vie. Tu es ma destinée et je ne peux aimer ni même voir une autre que toi dans le monde. Je t'aime Nessie.

Je restai pantoise devant cette déclaration enflammée à regarder Jake sans bouger. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et les larmes noyaient mon visage.

-Renesmée ! Nessie ? Tout va bien ? Nessie !

La voix de Jake me parvenait de plus en plus loin et je sentais que mes jambes s'affaissaient sous mon poids et que mon cerveau s'embrumait petit à petit jusqu'au noir total.

Le brouillard qui enveloppait mon cerveau commençait à se dissiper doucement laissant place à un mal de tête lancinant. Des voix me parvenaient de loin. Je connaissais ses voix. C'était ma famille. Ceux qui avaient toujours été là pour moi et ce avant même que je sois né. Tout d'un coup tout m'était revenu comme un boomerang en pleine figure. Mon anniversaire, les cadeaux, la discussion, ma fuite, mon face à face avec Jake. Je luttais plusieurs minutes pour retrouver le contrôle de mon esprit et de mon corps. Ce fut au prix d'un effort surhumain que je réussis à ouvrir mes yeux pour découvrir que j'étais dans ma chambre avec Carlisle dont les traits reflétaient l'inquiétude.

-Content de te revoir parmi nous. Tu nous as fait sacrément peur.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tu t'es évanouie et Jake t'a ramené à la maison.

-Et les vampires ça peut s'évanouir ?

-Non, mais les humains, si. Là ton côté humain a primé sur le côté vampire. Je crois que ton esprit a choisi cette solution pour pouvoir faire face au tumulte d'informations et d'émotions qui t'ont assaillie tout au long de cette journée.

-Où sont les autres ?

-Je leur ai interdit l'accès à ta chambre et j'ai demandé à Bella d'interdire ton esprit à ton père. T'as besoin de repos mais avant je veux te parler un peu.

-Tu as aussi une confession à me faire ? Dis-je mauvaise.

-Non ! Tu sais déjà tout. Je voulais savoir ce que toi tu en penses et en toute franchise s'il te plait.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je dois penser. Cette histoire d'imprégnation m'est tombée dessus sans crier gare. Ça aurait pu me faire plaisir s'il n'y avait pas cette histoire entre Jake et maman. Admets que c'est quand même assez déstabilisant de savoir que celui qui est supposé être mon âme sœur et l'homme de ma vie était amoureux de ma mère.

-Je te l'accorde, mais je te conseille de ne pas faire une fixation sur ce détail car que tu le veuilles ou non c'est bien un détail et bien insignifiant qui plus est. Jake ne voulait pas nous voir ou nous sentir même pour faire plaisir à ta mère. Le seul contact qu'il acceptait était plus par devoir que par plaisir. Mais cela a changé dès qu'il a posé les yeux sur toi pour la première fois. Il est venu vivre avec ses pires ennemis, juste pour pouvoir être près de toi. Je comprends que tout soit confus dans ta tête pour le moment mais je te demande de bien réfléchir et de ne pas prendre la mauvaise décision à cause de détails futiles.

-Promis papi.

-Une dernière chose. Tes parents voudraient venir te voir, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, dis-leur de venir.

-Allez ma fille, repose toi bien et prends le temps de réfléchir avant de décider de quoi que ce soit.

Sur ses paroles, il partit de ma chambre. Prendre la bonne décision, en étais-je capable ? Oublier l'histoire de maman et Jake et aller de l'avant, serait-il possible ?

-Salut la belle au bois dormant !

-Salut papa.

-Alors comment te sens-tu ? Tu sais j'ai bien failli tuer Jake quand je t'ai vu inconsciente dans ses bras. J'ai cru qu'il t'avait fait du mal.

-T'exagère papa. Tu sais très bien qu'il m'a rien fait.

Soudain les traits de mon père changèrent pour laisser tomber son masque de légèreté et laisser paraître toute sa peine et sa culpabilité.

-Tu ne nous en veux pas trop ?

-Pourquoi vous en voudrais-je ?

-De t'avoir caché des choses ou de t'avoir tout dit.

-En fait je comprends que vous m'ayez dit pour l'imprégnation mais je me demande pourquoi m'avoir tout dit ? Surtout le fait que tu ne voulais pas de moi.

-Je t'interdis de dire que je ne voulais pas de toi. T'es ma fille et toute ma vie avec ta mère. J'ai appris, à mes dépends, que dissimuler la vérité à ceux qu'on aime n'apportait rien de bon. Alors bien que je comprenne que ça puisse te déstabiliser et te dérouter je préfère de loin ça à ce que tu me détestes ou bien pire parce que tu aurais appris un détail d'une autre façon qui te blesserait ou encore pire.

Il faut dire que je n'avais pas considéré les choses sous cet angle. Le fait d'apprendre toutes ces vérités de la bouche des principaux acteurs des évènements m'avait chamboulé et avait bouleversé ma façon de voir ma vie et ma famille. Mais je pouvais comprendre que les circonstances n'étaient pas évidentes. S'ils n'avaient pas jugé utile que je le sache, quelqu'un de mal intentionné aurait pu profiter de mon ignorance pour me séparer de ma famille et me retourner contre eux. Connaissant mon caractère de cochon (merci maman pour le cadeau), j'aurais piqué ma crise, traiter mes parents de menteurs et de manipulateurs et je les aurais haï pour le reste de notre éternité. Arrivée à ce point dans mes pensées, je sentis que toute trace de rancœur avait disparu de mon esprit. Après tout Carlisle n'avait pas tort. Le passé est le passé et on ne pouvait rien y changer. Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas passé les sept dernières années à me prouver leur amour inconditionnel. Je devais bien l'admettre, j'étais la fille la plus choyée de tout l'univers de toutes créatures confondues. Sans en avoir vraiment donné l'ordre à mon corps, je me projetais dans les bras de mon père en murmurant inlassablement des «je t'aime » et des « pardon » à tout vua. Après un moment dans les bras de mon papa, je me rendis compte que ma mère était restée en retrait depuis son entrée sans bouger d'un pouce.

Et là, un éclair de compréhension me frappa. Elle s'en voulait et se fustigeait pour cette histoire avec Jake. Mes parents étaient les meilleurs mais ils étaient des martyrs nés. Chacun d'eux pouvait facilement s'accuser de tous les malheurs du monde et passer l'éternité à ressasser ses regrets et à s'auto-flageller. Alors si je ne remédiais pas immédiatement à cette situation et très vite, ceci pourrait devenir un vrai problème et dresser un mur entre moi et ma mère, chose dont je ne voulais pas. Sans plus de cérémonie, je m'extirpais de l'étreinte de mon père pour aller me réfugier dans les bras de ma mère en lui disant tout mon amour. Quelques instants plus tard nous nous étions retrouvées dans les bras protecteurs de mon père qui nous berçait, nous embrassait et nous murmurait des mots réconfortants.

Suite à ce moment de tendresse familiale, nous nous étions installés dans mon lit pour discuter. En l'espace de quelques instants, j'étais replongée en enfance, allongée sur mon lit, entourée de mes parents. Enfin de compte, je crois que ma réaction était un peu excessive. Rien qu'à les voir, on pouvait facilement déceler tout l'amour qu'ils me portaient. Pour rien au monde je n'aurais pu me passer de leur présence dans ma vie, de leur amour et de leurs conseils. Et en ce moment, j'en avais besoin de leurs conseils.

Papa, maman, J'ai besoin de votre aide.

Oui mon cœur, tout ce que tu veux. Commença maman

En fait, c'est plus de conseil que j'ai besoin. Vous pensez que je devrais faire quoi avec Jake ?

Tu ressens quelque chose pour lui ? me demanda mon père. Et voilà c'est parti pour une des conversations les plus embarrassantes de ma vie. Je sentais mon cœur qui battait encore plus vite que d'habitude et que mon visage avait pris feu. Ayant compris mon malaise, ma mère me prit dans ses bras pour me rassurer

Ecoute ma chérie, oublie cette histoire d'imprégnation, fait comme tu le sens et suis ton cœur. Si tu as des sentiments pour Jake, prends ton temps pour y voir clair et surtout parles-en avec lui. Une histoire d'amour ça se construit à deux et ça demande du temps, de la compréhension, de la patience et surtout beaucoup de communication. Une chose est sûre. Jacob t'aime et donnera sa vie pour que tu sois heureuse.

Nessie ma belle, ta mère a raison. Ne te mets pas la pression. Jacob a su t'aimer et t'attendre pendant sept ans. ça ne lui fera pas de mal d'attendre encore un peu du moment que tu sois sûre de ton choix et que tu sois heureuse.

D'accord.

Tu sais quoi mon ange ? il est déjà tard et tu as eu une très longue journée. Essaye de dormir et de te reposer. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, la nuit porte conseil.

Tu te rends compte maman que je suis un vampire mature et tu viens de m'envoyer au lit ?

Renesmée Carlie Cullen t'es peut-être un demi vampire mature mais tu n'en restes pas moins ma petite fille de sept ans. Alors oui, je t'envoie au lit. Allez, il est grand temps d'aller dormir jeune fille. Il est minuit passé.

D'accord ! Je ne discute pas mais uniquement parce que je suis épuisée. Bonne nuit vous deux. Soyez sage.

Bonne nuit mon ange. Fais de beaux rêves.


End file.
